Shattered Dreams
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod gets caught and is inside the Centre


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note:

To Jarod, with love was actually my first fan fiction that I wrote to be put out on the web. This one I wrote before that one, but I've never "published" it. So I guess you could say this is my very first fan fic.

Shattered Dreams.

By: 24

When he walked into his latest lair he walked towards the kitchen. Too busy looking at a paper he didn't see the figure in the chair. He meant to be long gone by now, but this case was harder to crack than he thought. As he was about to reach the door to the kitchen he heard a very familiar voice say.

"Hello Jarod."

Jarod spun around and looked at his hunter Miss Parker. No he thought he wasn't going back to that place. He rushed into the kitchen to get to the back door. Five sweepers greeted him. Two of them he knew Willie and Sam. He ran anyways not wanting to be captured, but they caught him. He tried to get away, but there were too many. Sam came up and punched him in the stomach twice and once in the face. Jarod fell to his knees in pain.

"Sam cuff him and lets bring the poor little lost boy home."

Sam cuffed him and led him towards the door. He again tried to get away, but he was punched again in the stomach. They took him to the car that was parked in front of his latest lair.

Sam and Willie sat on both sides of him. Miss Parker and the other two sweepers sat on the other seat and the last one was driving.

"Well we finally caught you. Time to get the lab rat back to his cage."

"So Miss Parker how did you catch me?"

"Like I'm going to tell you that."

Jarod stared out the window seeing his freedom going by. He was thinking. What tipped my hand so early? How did they catch me so quick? What have I done differently that I haven't done before. He couldn't answer any of those questions.

After a while in the car they made it to the Centre's jet. After that they took the car back to the Centre. As the car got nearer to the Centre Jarod shivered. He didn't like this one bit. He knew he had to keep his wits about him for he had to escape again.

Miss Parker got out and told the sweepers to bring him to Mr. Parker's office. She had called her father and had told him that she had caught Jarod and was bringing him in. The sweepers escorted Jarod to Mr. Parker's office.

"Angel I knew that you could capture our property. I see that you got the DSA's too."

Sydney barged in. He had heard that they captured Jarod. He wanted to see how his protégé was holding up.

"Jarod. How are you feeling?"

"Oh. Just fine. I was kidnapped again against my will and brought here. "

Sydney could see the telltale signs of a bruise forming on Jarod's face.

"Sydney what are you doing here?" said Mr. Parker.

"I'm just seeing how Jarod's doing."

"The Pretender is no longer in your care. I've seen how you are with him and so I've given him over to Mr. Raines and Lyle.

Jarod looked at Mr. Parker at that. No he thought. He could still remember what had happened to him when he was at the Centre at Mr. Lyle's and Raines hands. The heart drugs and then another memory of what happened with Mr. Lyle at Red Rock.

"You can't do that," Said Sydney.

"Oh, but I just did."

"They will ruin him."

"He does not concern you anymore Sydney. He's Raines and Lyle's project now. "

Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle both came in smiling at their prize. Finally Mr. Raines thought I'm in charge of Jarod.

"Good work sis. I didn't think that you had it in you to bring back our property."

"Don't call me sis." Miss Parker said back.

"Well were here to claim our property. Take him to his new room." Raines said with a smile as he followed the sweepers.

"Well we finally got you." said Raines as he punched a button on the elevator that Jarod couldn't see.

This can't be happening. Thought Jarod.

"I'm very pleased that my sister finally caught you. When she called Raines and I asked if we could have you instead of Sydney and he actually said yes. Imagine my surprise that he actually said yes. Now there won't be any coddling from your surrogate father. No Refuge. "

"So what do you think I'll work for you?"

"You will work for us and that's that."

"I won't work for you. I know how my Sims are being used and I won't do it again. "

"Oh. Jarod you will work for us. You just don't know it yet. "

Two weeks.

Two long pain filled weeks. He was reliving all of the abuse that was forced upon him. The drugs, the beatings, the torture. Jarod was crying as he was lying on his bed. He looked up at the camera and said one word Refuge.

Sydney was in his office waiting for Broots to tell him where Jarod was being held. He's been looking at the DSA's of what had happened to Jarod in the hands of Raines and Lyle. He was getting ill at what he saw. How could they do that to him?

Miss Parker came into his office without knocking.

"Miss Parker we have to get him out of here now."

"Look he's Raines and Lyle's project now. Don't worry about it. "

"Don't worry about it. Do you even know what Raines and Lyle are doing to him?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Syd. He'll get through this."

"I'm not so sure."

He played the DSA of what Raines and Lyle were doing to Jarod. He also played the DSA of Jarod on the bed with tears in his eyes and saying Refuge.

"I've told him to say that word with he's had enough. When things were getting too rough for him. He can't take too much of this anymore. "

Miss Parker was still staring at the DSA reader. She couldn't believe what Raines and Lyle were doing to Jarod. She couldn't believe that she captured him so that he could be turned over to her brother and Raines.

"Your right Sydney we have to do something. I can't believe that this is happening. I'll have to talk to my father about this. Maybe he'll let Jarod go back to you.

"Don't count on it. He's the one that agreed to give Jarod to them in the first place. "

"Well what else do you think we should do?"

"We have to get him out of here."

"And how do we do that? "

"We'll have Broots to help us. I've already told him to tell me where Jarod is."

"And what do we do once he's out?"

"We let him heal then he can go."

"How are we going to do this without arousing suspicion?"

"I'll think of something. "

"You better or else were in big trouble for helping him out."

"I know that, but I can't let Raines and Lyle do what they're doing to Jarod and not do anything about it. "

"I know that Sid. It pains me to watch that DSA. I can't let that happen to him. "

"I've always known that you cared about him."

"Of course I care about him. We were friends once when we were kids. "

"That's when you were kids. Now you're the hunter and he's the prey."

"Well he wouldn't of have to be the prey if he would of just stayed where he was."

"Miss Parker he found out that the Sims that he was doing were hurting people not helping. With his growing sense of humanity how could he not do something about it?

Broots came in at that moment. "Sydney I found him." He didn't see Miss Parker until he spoke those words.

Broots looked at Sydney and Miss Parker. Oh now now I've done it thought Broots.

"Don't worry about it. " Said Sydney. He could see from Broots face that he was regretting the slip up. "She's trying to help us."

Broots looked relieved at that.

"We are going to break out Jarod. " Said Sydney.

Broots had seen the DSA with Sydney. When he watched it he felt physically ill. He thought back when Jarod helped him get Debbie back from his ex-wife. Nothing like this should happen to Jarod. He had to help anyway he can.

"I'll help too."

"Good. Now we need to come up with a plan." Said Miss Parker.

Jarod was still in his cell when the door opened. He could see that it was Sam and Willie. They had been assigned to Raines and Lyle now. Jarod painfully got up from his bed and backed away from the two sweepers. Willie and Sam advanced on him. Jarod weakly hit Sam in the stomach. Sam hit back in his stomach and put the handcuffs on the pretender. Two more sweepers came in and dragged him to the sim lab.

"Well are you finally going to work for us?"

"I'm never going to work for you." He said weakly. Everyday it was getting harder and harder and Raines and Lyle knew that.

"We'll see pretender."

"Sam, Willie you know what to do."

They dragged a weakly struggling pretender to the medical table.

"No. Leave me alone."

His handcuffs came off as they put him on the table. "No. Don't do this." They strapped his arms and legs into the built in restraints.

"We can do whatever we want to with you. You're our property. Don't you know that already?"

"I'm not your property. "

"Oh yes you are Jarod. Your Centre property so get used to that."

Lyle advanced on him with a syringe in his hand. Jarod seeing the needle started to struggle again. "No. No." He repeated.  
The needle stuck in his vein and he watched as the liquid go into his vein. Then suddenly he started to scream.

Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots had made their plan and were putting it into action tonight. They would go home and then come back at night. They knew that Jarod would be guarded. They had put most of their plan into action that day. They put sleeping gas into the air vents so that way the sleepers would go to sleep and not see them. Broots had taken care of the security cameras.

They walked down the hall where they were keeping Jarod. It had worked. The sweepers were sound asleep and the cameras were off. They went to Jarod's cell and unlocked it. The only part that they didn't gas was in the cell. Jarod heard the cell opening and got up. He was backing away from them when they came in. They saw Jarod backing up in fear.

"Jarod. It's okay it's me Sydney."

"Sydney." Jarod said in a voice full of pain.

"Yes Jarod it's me. "

Sydney walked up to him and touched his cheek. Jarod flinched at the touch. .

"Jarod it's okay were going to help you escape."

"We?"  
"Broots and Miss Parker."

"Why would Miss Parker help me? She's the one that brought me here."

"I saw the DSA's Jarod. What my brother and Raines were doing to you was wrong. That should have never happened. "

"Ya. I'm sure your sorry. "

"I am sorry. That's why I'm helping you escape. Now come on we don't have much time." Miss Parker grabbed his arm and he flinched again.

"Come on Jarod if you don't come now. You may never escape." Miss Parker said.

Jarod went out the door with the others. He could barely walk so Sydney and Broots had to help him.

They took him to the safe house that Miss Parker had secured. No one would find them there. Broots had made sure of that.

They took Jarod to one of the bedrooms and put him to bed. Miss Parker stared down at him. Seeing the bruises on his face she knew that there would be more on his body. Sydney began to take Jarod shirt off to look at the damage that they done to him.

"No." said Jarod trying to push Sydney's hands off of him.

"Jarod I need to see what happened so I can take care of you."

Jarod gave in. Sydney took off his shirt and stared at the cuts, bruises and welts on Jarods body.

"Oh my. " Broots exclaimed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Miss Parker asked as she looked down at his chest.

"He's going to be fine. It's not his body I'm worried about. The cuts, welts and bruises will heal, but I'm worried about his mind.

Sydney found the needle marks on Jarod's arms. He cursed Raines and Lyle for what they did to Jarod. There was no need to brutalize Jarod in this way. Sydney tended to Jarod's wounds. He could see that he was causing Jarod pain, but he had to do this. He had to tend to his wounds.

After that was done he told Jarod to go to sleep. Jarod's eyes were drooping as he said that. They all went into the other room. While in the other room they could hear Jarod moving around restlessly. They could hear him saying No. Stop it. Please don't. Leave me alone. And Refuge. While they went into his room to calm him he started to scream.

"Jarod. It's okay. You're safe now. " Said Sydney as he sat by Jarod trying to sooth him from his nightmare. Jarod was breathing rapidly after his nightmare.

"If you want you can talk it."

"I don't want to talk about it. "

"When you're ready you can talk to me."

Jarod had no response to that. He wasn't sure if he could tell Sydney. He had no idea that Sydney had seen what happened already. He fell back asleep again being comforted by Sydney.

Again he had another nightmare. Sydney came in again and helped him. The next day Jarod woke up and looked around him. He wasn't at the Centre. He could barely remember what had happened to him. Sydney came in at that moment.

"Jarod. How are you feeling?"

"Not so good. " He said in a pain-laced voice.

"You're safe now. "

"Where am I? "  
"You're at a safe house. "

"Where at?"

"Don't worry it's far away from the Centre."

Miss Parker and Broots choose that moment to come in.

"No. I'm not going back." Jarod said as he tried to get up.

"Miss Parker is the one that helped rescue you."

"Miss Parker helped me? Why would she do that?"

"Because I saw the DSA's of what Lyle and Raines were doing to you and I had to get you out of there."

Jarod's eyes snapped to Sydney, Broots, Miss Parker and then back to Sydney.

"Yes. We've all seen the DSA's. " Jarod looked down at the floor at the mention of the DSA's.

"It's okay. Jarod." Sydney said as he touched Jarod on the arm. Jarod flinched away.

Jarod looked up to Sydney with a saddened expression. Sydney's heart skipped a beat at that expression. It looked like Jarod expected him to hit him. Sydney looked at Miss Parker and Broots. They were shocked that Jarod would think that Sydney would ever hit him.

"I'm so sorry for what they did to you Jarod."

Jarod looked away ashamed that he thought that Sydney would ever hit him.

"I'm sorry that you had to see me this way. I'm sorry that I thought that you would hit me. Thank you all for helping me. I know it as a great risk for all of you. "  
"Your welcome Jarod. You helped me get Debbie back and I just wanted to help you back. "

"Thank you Broots."

They had gone back to work and were told that the pretender ran away again. They tried to look shocked. Miss Parker turned to Sydney. "Looks like were going to have to go after rat boy again. He escaped his cage."

They all left the building and went to the house. Jarod was still sleeping when they got back.

Under the care of Sydney, Miss Parker and Broots he had started to heal. Jarod talked about what had happened to him at the hands of Raines and Lyle even though he's already seen the DSA's. He didn't have any nightmares anymore and he was finally feeling like his old self. At last he asked the question that he was saving for the last moment.

"What are you going to do now that I'm all better?"

"Well were going to leave and then your going to leave. "

"You mean your going to let me go?" This was too good to be true he thought.

"Yes. Were letting you go. Don't call us anymore and don't leave us clues. Just disappear."

"I can't do that. Sydney. You're my father."

Sydney had a pained expression on his face.

"No. Jarod I am not your father. "

"Didn't you tell Nicholas that being father is about the little stuff? Being there when I needed you. Teaching me how to tie a tie."

"I see you heard that. Yes I did."

"Don't you love me? Don't you care about me? " Jarod looked at him with a lost little boy look.

He looked at the expression on his face and it broke his heart.

"No. I don't."

It was hard to see the hurt reaction on Jarod's face when he said that, but it had to be said so that way Jarod could cut all ties.

"You don't mean that. Sydney I love you like a father. Don't leave me."

"Jarod I have a son. I must concentrate on him."

Miss Parker had a tears running down her face as she watched Jarod's reaction to all that was being said to him. She knew that Sydney really did love and care about Jarod, but he could never tell him. If Jarod knew then he wouldn't cut all ties to them. She knew that what Sydney said to Jarod was to keep him safe so that he wouldn't be captured again. Even Broots had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to watch this, but he knew that he had too. It pained him to see Jarod in so much pain, but he also knew that it was necessary. Tears were running down Jarod's face.

"You don't mean that." Jarod said.

"Yes I do. "

"No you can't mean it." Jarod cried out.

"Yes I do. " We have to go.

"No. " Jarod screamed. "Don't leave me."

"We have to go Jarod."

They turned to leave.

"Daddy. " Jarod cried out.

The last thing they heard from Jarod as they left. "Now I have no one."

Sydney walked to the car with tears in his eyes. He really did love and care for Jarod. He knew that this was for his own good. He never wanted anything like that to happen to him again. Miss Parker looked at Sydney and saw the tears.

"It had to be done Sydney. He wasn't going to break the ties himself. "

"I know, but did I have to be so cruel to him? "

"There was no way around it and you know it. "

"I really do love and care for him."

"I know Sydney, I know."

All three of them were silent as they headed out of town.

Jarod still inside the house where they left him. He curled up into a ball and started crying.

The End.


End file.
